The Phantom with it's own will
by Logan Wild-Fire
Summary: Chp: 4 The Plan Moves On is up. What happens when Danny loses control of his Phantom side? A big ‘accident’ that puts 19 people in hospital 1 of them being Jasmine. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1: The Accident

**Author:** **Tremor-Phantom**

**Title:** **_The Phantom with its own will._**

**Chapter 1:** _The 'accident' _

**Summary: **_What happens when Danny loses control of his Phantom side? A big **'accident'** that puts 19 people in hospital 1 of them being Jasmine, what dose Danny do, After putting his sister and 18 other people in hospital? Runs having no control over Danny Phantom, Danny Fenton thinks it's best if he stays away from the ones he loves and people altogether._

"I'm going ghost!" Danny Fenton yelled from an alleyway, once he was fully transformed, he flew up and out of the alley and down to Nasty Burger, where there was yet another ghost attacking.

"Why do nearly all the ghosts decide to attack when I have tests to study for?" Danny thought out loud as he headed to Nasty Burger.

When he was above Nasty Burger he could hear people screaming from inside, he went intangible flew down into Nasty Burger, where a new foe awaited him.

The new ghost was a woman, with short cut bright orange hair, and light orange skin, she wore long black jeans with a matching black tank top, and no shoes.

Seeing this ghost was new, Danny said. "Oh great, what are you gunna try to do?..." Danny didn't get a chance to finish his sentence when the ghost girl flew strait at him with lighting speed.

Danny didn't get a chance to even block the oncoming girl, she didn't fly at him and hit him though, she just grabbed his right arm just below his elbow and pulled his face close to her own and grinned at him, then with amazing strength she pushed him, he landed on a table below him, on impact the table broke.

When Danny got up to retaliate she was gone, he flew up and out of Nasty Burger to see if he could see her, no luck.

"Great, now I have to try and hunt her down wile trying to study." He sighed as he flew to an empty alley a few blocks from his house and changed back.

When Danny opened his front door, he got a shock, when the ghost that had just got away from him was sitting in the lounge room talking to his mother, except she no longer had light orange skin, her skin was now the same color as his own but a bit darker, she still had bright orange, she also has different cloths, now she is dressed in blue jeans and a light pink top.

Maddie noticing Danny was home asked him to join them, well more like told.

"Danny come over here and meet Melody Peltergist she's going to be your personal totter, to help you get your grades back up."

Danny froze as he was walking to them.

"What? Totter? I don't need a tooter!"

"Now sweetie, there's nothing wrong with having a totter and as far as your teacher Mr. Lance and your farther and I are concerned you do, your grades are slipping a lot young man." Maddie said back to her son.

"Well there's a reason for that… But I can't tell you."

"Look Danny Miss Peltergist is going to be tottering you whether you like it or not, now come and sit down so you 2 can get to know each other." Turning to Miss Peltergist Maddie added. "Would you like some tea?"

Melody replied wile watching Danny. "Yes please, but can you make it coffee with 3 sugars?"

"Sure, I'll be right back." Maddie said as she stood up and went to the kitchen.

As soon as Danny knew Maddie was out of the room, he started to interrogate Melody.

"Just what are you up to?"

"Now if I told you that would ruin the mystery and surprise, I like to make my.. Oh how shall I put it? Pray, nah victims worry and try to figure it out before it's too late." Melody grinded wickedly.

"Before what's too late? You're a ghost how long do y…"

"I am not a low life ghost! I'm something way more power full than a second rate ghost!" Melody snapped defensively and angrily.

"Ha, well you looked like a ghost to me back at Nasty Burger."

"That's because I wanted to look like a low class ghost, just like I want to look like a filthy human now, I can morph into anyone or thing I want to." Standing up Melody glowed ember allover to a point that Danny could only see an ember glow.

When he could see her again she looked like him.

When she stopped glowing she continued. "I can even morph into you." She quickly morphed back before Maddie came back.

"Oh yeah if your not a ghost then why did my ghost sense go off? And if you're as powerful as you say you are then why are you posing as a human?" Danny asked crossing his arms, not liking how she could transform into anyone she wanted.

"Ah your ghost sense I can make go off anytime I want it to, and you're just going to have to find that out on your own." She said as she sat back down.

"I'll find out what your up to."

"Yes I'm sure you will, when it's too late."

"Here's your coffee sorry it so long Jack hid the coffee, again." Maddie said as she reentered the long room and sat down.

"Oh that's ok." Melody said as she took the coffee from Maddie and acted all friendly.

"Daniel why don't you have a seat? You're not going to stand all the time wile we talk are you?" Melody said patting the space beside her.

"Oh yeah I'm going to sit down, but over here." Danny walked to the end of the couch away from both Maddie and Melody.

"Danny don't be rude, come sit closer." Maddie said.

"I'm fine over here." Danny said back.

"Well I'm not fine with you being over there young man, now come and sit next to  
Miss Peltergist."

Danny sighed and did as he was told.

_The next day at school_

"So what do you think this Miss Peltergist is up to?" Sam asked Danny as her, Tucker and Danny sat at an outside table eating there lunch.

"I don't know, but I'm gunna find out." Danny replied.

"Dude how bad can she be, if she's helping you with your grades?" Tucker said just before taking a bite out of his meat only burger.

"This isn't funny Tuck, I've got a feeling that whatever she has planed it's going to be really bad, and I need to find out what it is before she can do whatever it is."

Just as Danny went to take a bite of his sandwich his ghost sense went off.

"Oh great just what I need." Danny ran behind a tree made sure no one could see him and went ghost.

"Ok now where are you?" He said as he flew up just above the school.

He heard from behind him screams and then that annoying voice of.

"I am the Box ghost, BEWEAR!" The Box ghost said raising his arms over his head.

Danny just sucked the Box ghost in the thermos from behind him.

"Don't you ever get sick of repeating your self?" Danny said as the Box ghost was getting sucked into the thermos.

Going invisible Danny flew back to the tree he had just went ghost by and changed back, and went back over to Sam and Tucker, as he sat down the bell rang.

"I told you freeing that loser Box ghost wouldn't give us the info we need." An invisible male voice said from the roof of Casper high.

"So you did, well what lame ghost would you suggest?" Another male voice said back to the other.

"Hmmm… How about the one that grants wishes?"

"No, she's would be no good, I say one that little Danny Phantom hasn't fought yet."

"Hay now that's an idea, a fresh opponent for him; we'll defiantly get the info we need."

"Well let's go find one, instead of hovering here and wasting time."

Both invisible male figurers flew away towards the park.

"Well there's one good thing about this week, no Dash." Danny said as he got the books he needed for his next class from his locker.

"Yeah and don't forget no Paullina either." Sam added standing next to Danny.

"Are Sam I don't find that good." Danny said closing his locker.

"Yeah neither do I, why couldn't just the jocks go on the stupid Ravens trip?" Tucker said.

"Oh great again, now." Danny said as his ghost sense went off. "You guys tell the teacher that I'm in the bathroom, I'm going ghost." He transformed in the hallway being class time he could.

Sam and Tucker went to class wile Danny looked around for the ghost.

"So where's the ghost?" Danny asked himself as he looked in the empty hallway.

"Ha, ha right above you halfa." Came an unfamiliar male voice.

Danny looked up, to see the ghost half phased through the ceiling.

"Lets just get this over with I have a class to get to." Danny said getting ready to attack.

The ghost didn't attack it just retreated to the roof.

When Danny got to the roof, the ghost said. "I don't want to fight you halfa, I don't even want to be out here on the human plane."

"Oh yeah then why are you here then? And it's not halfa it's Danny Phantom." Danny said in a fighting stance.

"I was forced out here and I'm being forced to fight you." The ghost replied.

Danny blinked; he's been forced to fight me, yeah right. Danny thought before shooting a green ectoplasmic blast at the ghost.

The ghost blocked the oncoming attack by putting a silver shield around himself.

"Look kid, I'm telling you the truth, but since you stared I'm going to finish." The ghost blasted Danny with his own silver ghost-ray.

Danny easily dogged the attack, or so he thought when he moved to the left, the blast went strait past him, when it was behind Danny it redirected itself and blasted him in the back.

The blast knocked Danny down onto the roof of Casper High.

Landing face down on the roof Danny lit his hand up ready to blast a ghost-ray at the ghost, only to see when he turned around an empty sky.

"Hay halfa catch me if you can!" The ghost yelled as he flew towards Nasty Burger.

Danny didn't waist any time he flew after the male ghost, following him into the Nasty Burger kitchen.

"Listen halfa, I didn't want to do this but… Well I live by one rule and that is, if you try and harm me, I will hunt you down and make you regret of even thinking about harming me." The ghost said just before blasting Danny with a gold ray.

Danny went intangible thinking the attack would just go through him. But it didn't, instead it hit him but it only zapped him with a light shock, nothing he couldn't handle.

Danny laughed and said. "That's…" He didn't finish after he felt a sharp pain in his right arm. The pain was so great and it hit him so fast and painfully that he feel to his knees holding his right arm. As the pain quickly spread to the rest of his body Danny felt himself beginning to get weak and on the brink of passing out.

He didn't scream no madder how much pain he felt, a few seconds later Danny was swallowed by the darkness that was slowly creping up on him.

The ghost just shook his head and flew out and away from Nasty Burger.

Danny couldn't understand it, how could pain hit so fast and painful that he passed out, in a madder of minutes.

When he woke, he found him self in the air and what disturbed him was, he could no longer control his own body, without him wanting or doing so, he was blasting left and right in Nasty Burger, almost hitting people.

He tried to stop himself, but couldn't he could see what he was doing but was powerless to stop himself, his body then went intangible and went to the roof of Nasty Burger, his arms roses above his head and his ghost-ray began to form between his hands and it got bigger and bigger. When it was the size of 3 basket balls he or rather his body threw it strait down at Nasty Burgers roof.

Danny could hear people screaming, and he could see them running out of Nasty Burger, one person in particular court Danny's attention, it was Jazz.

As the ghost-ray connected with Nasty Burger, it exploded with a loud boom a sound that Danny surly would never forget, pieces of the building flew left and right, smashing into cars parked near by.

'_NO!'_ He screamed mentally, as he watched in horror Nasty Burger explode and people get thrown about 5 and 7 feet in the air and hit the ground hard.

He then heard laughing, someone was laughing at this. No he was laughing at this.

Danny then heard a voice; he could swear it was coming from his mind, the voice sounded like his only deeper.

'_Well, well my other half is finally up.'_ The voice said.

'_What? Who are you? Where are you? What's going on?' _Danny franticly asked the voice.

'_I'm what you call Danny Phantom, yeah that's right I'm your ghost side, I've been waiting to be able to control my ghostly self ever since you got as you call them ghost powers, Ha, ha I can't believe you thought that I was just some super power, gah lets leave this mess, though I could never get sick of seeing people in pain.'_ The voice said once more.

'_What, no, I have to help them people and Jazz!'_ Danny screamed desperately trying to gain control of his body, so he could help Jazz and all the other people.

'_Give it up.'_ The voice said as it made Danny fly to the park and land by a tree.

'_No I won't, Jazz and those people need help! Now give me control of my body back!'_ Danny yelled mentally, with all the strength he could summon Danny made himself turn back human.

That physically and mentally took every ounce of strength Danny had, having no strength to stand he feel to the ground, unable to move of stay awake.

"I'm sorry… Jazz…" He mumbled just before the blackness swallowed him.

TBC

* * *

Ok now you have read this please leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2: Goodbye Amity Park

**Hello people reading this, I'm sorry for the late update I just had a personal problem to deal with. Sorry for the lack of detail and all the spelling mistakes in chp 1, to tell you the truth, I didn't reread through it coz I really didn't think it would get any reviews. The start of this chapter isn't really good.**

**A BIG thank you to the people who reviewed chp 1!**

**Chapter 2: The grief and guilt and goodbye Amity Park.**

Danny awoke 5 hours after passing out.

He slowly opened his eyes still feeling a bit weak; he forgot for a minute what had happened a few hours earlier.

When the memory came back to him he jumping up instantly, that quick movement made him slightly dizzy, he stumbled around for a few seconds, when he finally got balance and the dizziness stopped he ran towards Nasty Burger.

'_Jazz…. If you're…. Just please be alive.'_ He thought as he ran out of the park and onto the sidewalk.

As he was running he heard a car horn, he didn't think nothing of it at first, but when he heard his mum's voice yell his name he stopped running and looked back, he saw coming up the street the Fenton family assault vehicle.

Maddie pulled up beside Danny and opened the passenger door.

"Danny get in the car." Maddie said in a serious tone.

Danny didn't say anything just got into the RV.

Once Maddie was back on the road diving she spoke. "Danny, Jazz is in the hospital, she was involved in an explosion at Nasty Burger." Was all that Maddie said.

Danny could tell just by the way Maddie looked, that Jazz was in a very bad state.

The rest of the drive to the hospital was silent.

When they got to the hospital Danny was scared, scared about how Jazz looked and what condition she was in.

But he wanted to see her; he wanted to see what Danny Phantom did to her.

As Danny and Maddie walked up the hallway it seemed to Danny that the hallway was never ending.

They had come to an elevator, Maddie bushed the up button, and they waited for the elevator, in silence, Danny looked up at his mothers face, she look so sad and angry, Danny had never seen his mum look so sad.

He looked down. _'What have you done?' _He mentally asked, no expecting to get an answer, but he did, that voice, that sounded so much like his but different in a way had came back.

'_You? We're one, I came from you, I'm… Hmm you could say your dark side, only in ghost, I'm a park of you.'_ The voice said.

"Get out of my head!" Danny yelled out loud, thinking he only mentally screamed those words.

"Danny?" Maddie questioned looking down at him.

"Huh? Oh sorry mum." Danny said not looking up at his mother, he couldn't handle seeing her look so sad.

Maddie was just about to say something else when the elevator doors finally opened.

"Jack?" Maddie said seeing him in the elevator. "What are you doing?"

"Coming to get you, Maddie… It's Jazz she slipped into a coma wile you were out." Jack said in a low tone.

"No! Jazz." Maddie said falling into Jacks arms crying uncontrollably.

Danny just stood there beside his crying mother; he could feel tears swelling up in his eyes, he had never felt so bad in his life and to make it worse that voice claming he's Danny's ghost side came be.

'_Oh my, that's a big bonus, she's in a coma, well Danny we did a great job.' _

Danny didn't respond, he just stood silent, looking blankly at the wall, as the tears rolled down his face and onto the ground.

Jack and Maddie got into the elevator; Jack held the doors open as he waited for Danny to enter the elevator.

He walked into the elevator never looking up; he couldn't stand seeing the look on his parent's faces. He put his hands in his jeans pocket as the doors closed.

Danny felt tears swelling in his eyes again, closing his eyes tightly as the tears ran down his face.

Once the elevator stopped Danny was afraid to step out of it, he was afraid to see what he did to Jazz, he wished that the elevator kept going and would never stop.

The walk down the hallway to Jazz's room didn't take very long.

Once they were outside the room that Jazz lay in a coma, Danny looked at the door, he hesitated for a second preparing himself for what lay behind the door, he went in with his parents behind him.

He froze when he saw Jazz, he could hardly recognize his big sister, the bed sheet was pulled up to her shoulders her arms were cover, only her head and shoulders were visible, there was a chub as thick as 4 pens coming out of her mouth, also 2 small ones in her nose, there also was some chubs coming out from under the bed sheet. Her face only had a short gash on her right cheek, but her head, her head was bandaged, her hair gone, Danny couldn't even imagine what she looked like under the sheet, he really didn't want to know.

Danny just stood in the 1 spot unmoving, his mind was blank, and he didn't know what to think or fell, guilt, shame, anger or sadness.

"Oh Jazz please come back to us." Danny heard his mum say as he watched her and Jack stand by the bedside.

"Come on honey, let's go and get some cloths so we can stay here." Jack said putting a hand on Maddie's right shoulder.

Maddie sobbed before saying. "Go idea Jack." Turning she looked at Danny. "Sweetie are you coming?"

Danny just shook his head.

A few minutes later Danny was alone with his comatose sister.

He walked over and sat in a chair that was beside the bed.

He looked at Jazz then looked to the ground and mumbled. "I'm so sorry Jazz…" He paused for a second then kept saying softly. "No matter how I look at what happened… It's… Still my… Fault for what happened to you, and all of the other people… This may.. No it will be the last time I see you… I really need you Jazz… Some how you make me feel not as bad… And make things not seem so bad…, I don't know why… But for some reason, I think you know about me being half ghost…. And just made out you never knew…. For me… That's what kind of sister you are… Always thinking of others before yourself."

Danny lifted his head and looked at Jazz, he stood up and walked out of the room, he couldn't handle seeing her there like that.

He walked down the hallway and sat on a chair a few rooms away from Jazz's, he put his elbows on his legs and help his head in his hands crying softly.

About 5 minutes after he had sat down, Danny could hear a nurse screaming for a doctor and a long loud beep, it was a hart monitor, someone was flatling, dieing.

Danny looked up and seen a doctor run into a room not far from wear he was.

He could hear voices but couldn't make out what they were saying.

Then it went silent the monitor had stopped completely and the doctor and nurse were silent.

After a minute the doctor walked out with the nurse following him, both had the same sadness look on there face.

As they walked passed Danny he heard the doctor say.

"Our first death from the Nasty Burger explosion already."

That statement made Danny's heart miss a beat and feel sick.

'_I killed someone… Someone has lost there life… because of me…'_ He thought, felling nothing he had felt before, a mass of mixed emotions, he started to shake and breath heavy. _'I killed a person!'_ he thought once again.

He couldn't sit there anymore, he got up shakily. Feeling dizzy and weak he had to lean on the wall for support.

As he walked down the hallway back towards Jazz's room he had 1 hand on the wall all the way for support.

There he was a 14 year old murderer, just a kid.

When he was in the room he sat back down in the chair.

3 minutes later Maddie and Jack were back.

"Danny do you feel ok? You look a bit pale." Maddie said as she walked up to him.

'_No I don't, I've taken someone's life.' _Danny mentally said.

"Yeah mum in fact I'm not feeling too good, I'm gunna go home." He said standing up trying to stop himself from shaking so much.

"Are you sure you'll be ok? Do you want me to come with you?" Maddie asked concerned for her son.

"No I'll be fine; besides Jazz needs you more than I do right now, I think I'm just going to have something to eat then go to bed anyway."

Maddie hugged Danny as she said. "I love you son. If you need any thing just call my Fenton phone." Releasing Danny, Maddie added. "Jazz will have your Farther here too, so don't hesitate to call."

Danny smiled the best he could. "I won't, I love you mum and dad… If anything changes with Jazz don't forget to call me and let me know."

Jack smiled sadly and said. "I love you too son, and don't worry we won't forget."

After that Danny walked out, Maddie and Jack had no clue that was going to be the last time they would ever see there son again.

Once Danny was home he didn't waist any time, he got some cloths a bit of food and put then in his school backpack, he grabbed a pen and a piece of paper to write his goodbye.

Once he had wrote the letter he reread through it, to make sure he hadn't missed anything.

**_The Letter:_**

**_Dear Mum and Dad,_**

**_I know this would be the last thing you need right now, but I really don't have any other choice, I'm leaving, running away whatever. And I want to get it strait that it's nothing you 2 did that made me do this, I wish I could tell you why I'm leaving but I can't, I guess I'm afraid of what you might think of me if I did. All I can say is I'm so sorry, please tell Jazz I'm sorry, I don't want to go, but I have no choice like I said before, I'm really sorry for doing this really I am. You're most likely thinking if I'm really sorry I wouldn't have gone. But I'm doing this for you Jazz, Sam, Tucker and everyone else in Amity Park. You will never see me again, and just wait you'll see that your life will better without me. Don't forget to tell Jazz I'm so very sorry. And please, please don't waist any of you life trying to look for me, I don't want to be found. Just please go on living your life, I know you can live without me, you were going to anyway when I moved out, I know that's no where near the same but. Just try. I want you to know that I still and always will love use._**

**_Goodbye forever,_**

**_Love Danny._**

He put the letter on the kitchen table before leaving.

Danny stopped when he was outside Amity Park in front of the new welcome sign that now said. **_Welcome to Amity Park, a nice and safe place to live_.**

After reading **_'a nice and safe place to live'_,** Danny whispered with tear filled eyes. "It will be now..." He then turned and walked down the road, with only his backpack and a heart full of guilt and sadness with him. He only looked back once as he walked down the long road.

* * *

Pease don't forget to review this; I love to read feed back! The more reviews I get the quicker I'll get the next chapter up! Thanks in advance to the people who do! 


	3. Chapter 3: Down The Road Searching

**A big thank you to the people who did review my last chapter! **

**This story is going to have many twist trust me on that, some you might seecoming others you won't... Well I hope!**

**Chapter 3: Down the road/Searching**

* * *

Danny had been walking for now 8 hours, not once did he stop for a rest, he wanted to get far away from Amity Part as quick as he could.

When it hit 10 hours, Danny was to warn out to take another step, thirsty and hungry Danny walked about 14 feet away from the side of the road he was walking down and hid behind a small lone bush.

Removing his backpack and dropping to the ground he pulled out a small drink flask and a sandwich.

He took 2 mouthfuls of the drink witch was water and 2 bites from the sandwich, he wanted to drink all the water and eat the hole sandwich, but he couldn't he had to save them, he only had 2 more bottles of water and a few more sandwiches.

As Danny sat there he closed his eyes, but quickly opened them when all he could see, was Jazz in that hospital bed laying in a coma.

Then out of the blue, that voice came back. _'Well how long do you think you'll last out here? You'll be dead in a few days.'_

Danny responded. _'Good if I die so do you.'_

The voice just laughed.

That made Danny mad. "What's do darn funny!" He screamed out loud.

'_Stupid, I won't die. I'm already a ghost, if your human side dies, your ghost side won't. So die soon so I can be free.'_ The voice said laughing strait after as he heard Danny say softly _'No'_.

Danny just sat there with a blank look on his face that was his plan, to die; he was hoping that Danny Phantom would go with him. But now, he has to live, to make sure that Danny Phantom is never free to harm others.

Now he had to live with all the pain, all the guilt and shame.

The thought of him having to live, made him angry, he punched with both fists the ground, and said again. "No."

The voice laughed. _'Oh yes.'_

"Leave me alone!" Danny screamed leaning forward with tears running down his face.

The voice stopped, it was quiet, the voice had gone.

Danny laid down on his right side still crying, he felt his eyes getting heavy, he tried to keep then open, he didn't want to sleep, he know to well what he would dream of. He sniffed trying to stop crying, but the tears kept coming making him more tired.

In the end Danny was a sleep, unable to stay awake, too warn out to keep fight the sleep off.

**"You did this to me. How Danny, how could you do this to me, your own flesh and blood?" Said a too familiar voice.**

**'_No Jazz I didn't mean it! My ghost side did it, I can't control what it dose anymore.'_ Danny tried to say. But found he said something very different. **

**"Yep I sure did, and you know what I'm proud of doing it! It felt so darn good when I was doing it and what made it better was someone is dead."**

**Danny looked down at himself and saw he was in his ghost form.**

**'_No Jazz don't listen to that it's not true! Please believe me! You know I wouldn't want to hurt you or anyone else!'_ Danny desperately tried to say, but no madder how heard he tried the words he wanted to say never came out. **

**"I thought you would end up doing something like this Danny. I always thought you were going to turn evil, I was right, you're not my brother! You're a monster! A cold blooded killer!" Jazz said back.**

**What Jazz said crushed Danny, if he could have cried he would have, he felt his whole world crash down on him.**

**He heard him self say. "Aww now that complement wasn't necessary, but thanks. Now die!" He lifted his left hand and blasted Jazz with a ghost-ray.**

**The ray hit her right in the gut sending her back a few feet.**

Danny awoke screaming, he was breathing heavily and there was a mixture of sweat and tears running down his face.

"It was just a nightmare." He whispered as he looked around, it was dark, not like when he had fallen a sleep.

He stood up unsteadily and grabbed his backpack and started to walk back to the road, he didn't know where he was going of why he was following the road, he just was.

As he walked down the road he couldn't see what was in front of him, it was too dark.

He kept looking around at every little noise he heard, then he heard a car, and saw some light shine from behind him, he turned his head back and took a glance at the car, making sure it wasn't anyone he knows, it wasn't.

He felt some relief, he feared it was someone he knew, coming from that direction, the direction that Amity Park was located.

Danny put is head down coving his face the best he could as the car drove past him, sure he didn't recognize the car, but he wasn't going to take any chances.

Walking a bit longer, Danny found himself coming to a town, he could see in the distance a few lights, he was pretty faraway form them, he would reach them by midday tomorrow.

Thoughts ran though Danny's head. What would he do when he go to the town? What would Danny Phantom try to do? Take control of his body and blow up buildings and put people in hospital? He had so many questions witch he had no answers for, not 1 did he have an answer for, the 1 he wanted to know the answer for the most was, how is Jazz, is she awake?

The nightmare he had was coming back to his mind, what Jazz had said in it, wasn't anything Jazz would normally say, heck she was way out-of-character in that nightmare to Danny. But he couldn't help thinking that's what she would say if he ever did go back and see her. Then Sam and Tucker came to his mind, what would they think of him? He didn't want to think that they would hate him, his only friends. I knew that they would find out, a person that seen what happened at Nasty Burger would surely go to the police or the press and tell them, and then it would be all over the news. Danny Phantom public enemy number 1 again, from hero to villain in everyone's eyes.

Back at Amity Park Maddie was trying to get hold of Danny.

"I don't get it Jack; Danny should have answered the phone by now." Maddie said as she tried to call Danny on her Fenton mobile for the 4th time.

"Maybe he can't hear it, remember he said he was going to sleep, I can't hear anything when I'm sleeping." Jack said as he stood beside Maddie sitting in the chair.

"I'm going to go home and make sure he's ok, do you remember how he looked when he left?" Maddie said standing up.

"Ok honey; don't forget to give him the good news maybe that will make him feel better." Jack said as he sat in the chair.

Maddie left and went home to give Danny the good news.

"Danny, come down here I have some great news." Maddie yelled as she closed the front door to the Fenton home.

"Danny." She repeated. "Did you hear me? Are you awake? Danny, Jazz is going to be ok, she's beginning to come out of the coma." Maddie said as she walked up the stairs and to Danny's room.

She opened the door, when she saw it was empty she looked in the bath room and toilet, and Jazz's room, when she didn't find Danny upstairs she went back down stairs and into the kitchen, there she saw the note on the table.

She walked up and grabbed the note, reading it, tears came to her eyes and she put he hand over her mouth.

Maddie ran out of the house with the note and went strait back to the hospital to show Jack.

When Maddie got back to Jazz's room, she got a surprise, Jazz was awake.

"Jazz, you're awake." She said as she ran up to her daughter and gave her a gentle hug.

Jazz smiled, as she laid there, she look much better, and the chub that was in he mouth was gone, but the 2 small ones were still there. At that time Jazz was too weak to talk.

Maddie turned to Jack and gave him the note making sure Jazz didn't see it; she didn't want to upset her after she just woke up.

Jack had to leave after reading the first 2 lines, he didn't want Jazz to see him cry and look upset.

Maddie told Jazz she would be back in a minute, before going to Jack.

"Maddie, we have to find him." Jack said as she walked up to him.

"Yes Jack I know, we mustn't let Jazz know, she's been through a lot." Maddie said making sure Jazz couldn't hear her.

"I'm going to look now, you stay here with Jazz." Jack said.

"Jack its 12 pm, you wouldn't be able to find him now, it's too dark, wait till its light." Maddie said not liking the idea.

"Maddie he could be anywhere by then, the quicker we look the better chance we have of finding him." Jack said not liking the idea any more than Maddie did.

"Jack I don't like waiting until light, but you won't find him in the dark, I'm going to call the sheriff right now and get a search going at light, go back to Jazz. So she doesn't think anything." Maddie said getting her Fenton phone to call the sheriff.

Jack sighed and wiped the tears from his eyes, before he entered Jazz room.

In the morning there was a huge search party out looking for the missing 15 year old Danny Fenton.

"Ok people for reasons unknown Daniel Fenton has ran away." The sheriff said to all the searchers, there was a mixture of police searchers and volunteers.

"A cording to Mrs. Fenton, Danny doesn't want to be found, but that's not going to stop us from trying to find him. Now you all know where to search? Then lets not waist any more time, lets go, and don't forget to call in every hour, so we know your ok and your last location just in case you get lost." The sheriff said to the crowd of searchers, as they stand in the park.

The search went into night; by 8:30 pm Amity Park was almost covered.

To all the people searching it was an exhausting and disappointing day; they didn't find any trace of Danny what so ever, that's when a volunteer suggested they look beyond Amity Park.

The Sheriff thought that too, and said they would start searching down the road Danny had left on in the morning.

Maddie and Jack didn't like the idea of waiting even more, during the search they stayed with Jazz; they were going to tell Jazz if they failed to find Danny by the 3rd day.

Maddie sat in the chair next to Jazz's bed, waiting for the call that they had found Danny, but it didn't come.

The arrangements were the Sheriff would call Maddie on her Fenton phone if they found Danny, but if they didn't he would just message her and give her the information about the days search.

All the searchers met back at the park, and reported that they were in and the places that they had covered.

The sheriff sighed. "I really don't think we will find Daniel, I mean if a kid doesn't want to be found, they won't be found. Well I think we should stop the searcher after the third week." He said as he and an officer cleaned up the last of the radio equipment that was set up.

"I have to agree with you there, but the parents aren't going to like that idea 1 little bit." The officer said as he picked up a case.

"Yeah I know, I want to find him, but if he doesn't want to be found then…" The sheriff stopped. "Come on lets just get some good rest, we have a big day ahead of us."

The officer just nodded and walked down to his car, a few houses down from the park.

Early the next morning the search was back on; group 3 was the group that took the road that leads out of Amity Park, the road Danny went down.

Group 3 consisted of 6 people, 4 guys and 2 girls, all but 1 member of the group was 30 or over, the youngest of the group was a 19 year old guy.

Danny hadn't made it to the next town, on the way he came across a bridge and decided to go under it and rest, he was too exhausted to go on, but that decision about taking a rest stop, he would soon come to regret.

"I can't go on like this… What am I going to do when I get to that town? I should just walk strait through it." Danny said to himself as he sat under the bridge leaning on a bank.

"Huh?" Danny heard people coming, he jumped up and went to run up the right side of the bank, the side he didn't hear anyone coming, but there was someone coming that way, Danny found out as he ran into the person.

It was the youngest searcher from group 3. "Hay I found you." He said sounding very proud of himself and also happy to have found Danny alive and so soon into the search.

* * *

**Please, PLEASE review this, you have read it, so why not just leave a review?**


	4. Chapter 4: The Plan Moves On

**Finally I got broadband and this uploaded! I would like to thank the people who have been reading then reviewing this! I can't thank you enough for leaving a review!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Plan moves on **

Danny didn't say anything, he just back away.

"Wow hay Daniel, I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to take you back to your parents there worried sick about." The guy said as he tried to step closer to Danny.

"NO! I can't go back!" Danny yelled as he turned and tried to run in the other direction but stopped when he saw 2 more people walk down the right side of the bank.

"Look I don't know why you ran away, but I'm sure you and your parents can work it out, come on Daniel come back with us." The same guy said as he once again tried to get closer to Danny.

"No I can't…" Danny stopped when he heard that voice come back.

'_Ha, ha what are you going to do now? You have no where to run, people left and right you can't go up, and down, well you could go down if you want to get wet.'_ The voice said then just laughed.

Danny looked down at the water, it looked deep and cold, he looked back at the guy who found him, then behind himself at the other people.

He took a deep breath then ran down, down to the water. '_I can't believe I'm doing this.'_ He thought as he dove into the deep water.

"No Daniel wait!" The guy yelled as Danny dove into the water.

Danny swam down as far as he could, then started to swim away from the bank he was just at.

"We need to get a boat out there." Another one of the searchers yelled, one of the officers that was part of the group radioed the headquarters back at the Amity Park.

Danny swam about 4 feet out before needing to come up for air.

'_I can't believe you just did that! How long do you think it will be before they get a boat out here? With a boat they will surely get you, in the off chance they don't get you, your gone anyway, all the food and water you left on the bank back there, ha, ha you may as well swim back and go back with them.' _The voice in Danny's mind said, as Danny surfaced and looked back at the people.

'_Why do you want me to go back so bad? If I stay out here I'll die, when I die your free ant you? But if I go back I'll live.' _Danny said back to the voice.

'_Well you'd be right, stay here go back I don't really care, I can take control of your body either way, when I get my strength back I'll be able to take control, and you will not be able to stop me.'_ The voice said back then laughed. _'I win either way, you keep running, you're going to get worn out and it'll be a snap for me to take control.'_

"Shut up!" Danny yelled then started to swim away from the bank he was just at.

'_You're never going to make it to the other side, you'll wear yourself out before you get there, witch will be good, because when you're worn out, I can take control again.'_ The voice said as Danny swam away from the searchers.

Danny ignored the voice and kept on swimming, knowing in his mind that the voice was right.

He stopped for a rest, then he saw a boat coming towards him.

"Oh great…" Danny said through breaths, he took 1 deep breath before going under the water.

'_Those people don't get it, I'm running for there own good, why can't they just give up and leave?'_ Danny thought as he swam down.

Danny stopped swimming down and started to go back up, he needed to get air, and he just hoped he wasn't any where near that boat.

When Danny surfaced he found himself right next to the boat.

Before Danny could swim away, someone grabbed his shoulders and pulled him onto the boat.

When he was on the boat which had 2 police officers and 1 searcher in it, He was held down by 1 of the officers and the searcher.

"Please let me go." Danny said as he struggled and tried to get free, but it was useless.

"Daniel take it easy, were not going to hurt you." The officer that is standing in front of Danny said as he kneeled down to be eye to eye with him.

Danny turned his head away from the officers eyes and closed his own eyes as he whispered under his breath. "No, but I'll hurt you…" He then turned his head back at the officer and looked into his eyes and said. "If you don't let me go… Then… Then…"

"Then what?" The officer questioned.

"Then… You're going to regret it… That's not a threat or anything… It's.. Look please just let me got." Danny begged, he didn't want to let Danny Phantom hurt anyone again.

"If that's not a threat then why would we regret it? Why don't you want to go back home Daniel? Is there something going on with you parents? Are they the reason you don't want to go back? Or is it your sister that's making you want to run away?" The officer asked he could see that Danny really didn't want to go back to Amity Park, just by looking at his face.

"NO! My parents or Jazz don't have anything to do with this… Me… running away." Danny yelled back, not meaning to yell though, it was a lie what he had just said, they were partly why he was running, so was everyone else in Amity Park, he was running so they would be safe.

"Calm down Daniel, then why are you running?" The officer asked in a calm soft like tone, putting his right hand on Danny's right shoulder.

"I'm running because… I can't tell you." Danny said as he dropped his head.

The 2 officers and the searcher were startled when they saw tears running down Danny's face.

"Please, just let me go…. And just forget about me." Danny said in a low tone, he knew they wouldn't let him go, but what more could he say?

Danny glanced up at the officer kneeled down in front of him and saw a pistol, seeing that pistol gave Danny a very bad idea, but it was the only thing he could think of to get away.

Noticing that the officer and the searcher holding him had been distracted by his tears, Danny used the opportunity to yank himself free from their grip and grab the pistol that's in the officer's gun halt that is sitting in front of him.

Danny then jumped to his feet and shakily pointed the gun at the shocked officers and searcher.

"Wow, come on Daniel take it easy, give me the gun." The officer that Danny took the gun from said as he stood up slowly with is hand in front of his chest in a defensive way.

Back at Amity Park hospital, the nurse that announced the death of someone from the Nasty Burger explosion was talking to Maddie outside Jazz's room.

"Oh dear, so you don't know why your son has runaway? I'm very sorry, first your daughters in here and now your son has runaway. Look if you need anything just come get me, I'll be at the reception all night tonight." The nurse said just before walking off with the doctor that just walked up to her.

Maddie nodded and said thanks and went back into Jazz.

"So did it work our little someone died from the explosion work? Is the halfa gone?" The doctor said quietly to the nurse.

"You know Eidolon, halfa it what a low life ghost calls Danny Phantom, don't let Poltergeist hear you call him that, you know how she feels about ghosts." The nurse said quietly back.

"Oh yeah… Well Wraith did it work? Did us faking someone dieing work? Is Danny Phantom gone?" The doctor no known as Eidolon asked.

"Yes Eidolon it did." The nurse now known as Wraith said, she grind as she said. "The Amity Park hero is gone, and as we speak Manes is with him making sure he doesn't come back."

Eidolon lifted his eyebrow in curiosity. "What do you mean? What's Manes doing? What haven't you told me this time?" He asked crossing his arms as they went onto the janitor's closet.

"Well Eidolon, Manes has morphed into one of the officers that is with the little Phantom right now, he's making sure the searchers can't bring him back, but if he dose come back, we also have another plan that you already know about." Wraith said as she closed the janitors closet door.

As they stood there, they stared to glow an ember color all over their body.

Once the glow was gone, the 2 didn't look like a nurse or doctor anymore.

Wraith the girl that once looked like the nurse, now looked very different, she had long black hair going down to the ground and her skin was the color of fire, she wore a long black coat that matched the color of her hair and covered the rest of her clothing. Her eyes were a dark ember color.

Eidolon the guy that was once the doctor also looks very different, he is now wearing torn baggie brown jeans and a plane brown t-shirt, his skin was a silver color, his eyes are the same dark ember color as Wraith's.

"Well on to mission 2, just for the record Wraith, Danny's not a little Phantom if he was Poltergeist could have eliminated him without all this planning, and our help." Eidolon said just before the 2 phased through the roof out of the hospital and into the sky's of Amity Park.

"Yeah, yeah, do you have the tape?" Wraith asked rolling her eyes as they flew.

"What do you think I am a ghost? I've got it." Eidolon said as he grabbed a video tape from his jean pocket and waved it in Wraith's face.

"Look just don't mess this up ok?" Wraith said pushing the video out of her face.

Eidolon just glared at Wraith with an angry look. _'I mess up once and little miss perfect over here can't let it go.' _He thought as he rolled his eyes.

"Look there's the news building, now let's morph into humans and get that tape of Danny Phantom in there." Wraith said as she pointed at the news 4 building.

The 2 went into an alleyway beside the news building, once they had landed that ember glow came back as they started to morph into 2 ordinary humans.

Eidolon had morphed into a skinny pale guy wearing glasses and a light brown suit.

Wraith morphed into a middle sized lady wearing a plane white button t-shirt and a black skirt coming down just below her knees, she also is now wearing glasses.

"Ok you ready?" Eidolon asked as he looked over at Wraith, who just nodded in response.

"Than let's go make Danny Phantom ghost enemy number one… Err again.. Well technically it's our first time making him…" Eidolon didn't have a chance to finish from Wraith interrupting him.

"Oh shut up; let's just get this over with."

After that they both took a deep breath then ran out from the ally and into the news building.

* * *

Please, please don't forget to leave a review! 


End file.
